The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for fabricating product support panels for shipping cartons and more specifically to an apparatus having a moveable frame which receives a template having a pattern of openings corresponding to the desired location of supports and cushioning blocks.
The protection during shipment of large, heavy objects is a specialized science. Knowledge of the weight distribution of the object, the likely impacts and forces to which the shipping container will be subjected during shipping are but two of the more significant parameters to be considered during packaging design. Instead of a single large object, shipping cartons are frequently utilized to protect and transport multiple large but still delicate items such as metal stampings for automobile doors, hoods and similar components. Notwithstanding the relative ease with which such components may be warped or distorted during shipment, they are utterly unusable if such damage occurs. Accordingly, safe transport is a necessity and places special demands upon the packaging and packaging designer.
Frequently such cartons or packages include a plurality of strategically located cushioning or support blocks or pads. Inasmuch as the locations of the supports or pads are dictated by the shape of the product, the weight distribution of the contents and often the load bearing capability of the container, repeated and accurate locating of the blocks and pads is critical.
One approach utilized in the past is to mark, through a printing process, the desired location on a given carton or package panel of the supports or blocks. Marking each individual panel, of course, increases their cost due to the additional printing step.
It has also been proposed to score or otherwise mark the desired location for supports or blocks with die cuts during the cutting of the carton panel. This approach has the distinct disadvantage of weakening the panel and has thus been found generally undesirable.
It is thus apparent that an apparatus and method for facilitating the location and securement of support or cushioning pads or blocks on a carton panel would be both desirable and useful.
A manufacturing apparatus and method for facilitating, locating and securement of supports or cushioning blocks on a carton panel includes a table for receiving the panel and a bi-directionally, vertically movable frame which receives a template. The frame is raised and lowered by one or more linear actuators which may be double acting, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, ball screw operators or similar devices. The template includes a specific pattern of openings which correspond to the desired locations of supports or cushioning blocks. A carton panel is placed on the table, the template is disposed in the frame and the frame is lowered onto the panel. An adhesive such as a hot melt adhesive is distributed on the panel through the openings and the supports or cushioning blocks are positioned according to the template. The frame and template are then lifted off the pad and the completed panel is removed from the apparatus.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for facilitating accurate securement of cushioning and support pads and blocks to a carton panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method utilizing a moveable frame for receiving a template.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for accepting various templates and panel sizes to produce a variety of assembled components.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiment and appended drawings wherein like reference numbers refer to the same component, element or feature.